Past, Present, Future
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: Who I was, Who I am, Who I want to become. Intertwined, unchangeable,certain and unpredictable. Looking behind you won't get you anywhere. All we can do is to look forward in hopes of a better tomorrow. He knows this, but can he help her understand too?
1. Orihime

**HELLO ALL!**

**So i have a strange facination of with Bleach related poetry, and for christmas i got the books 'Perfect' and 'Tricks' written by Ellen Hopkins (note that her books aren't for the faint of heart JUST SAYING) and they're really cool and refreshing because they're written in a poem format. You should check them out. They are pretty awesome. **

**Anyways, i decided to write a poem in a similar format of how she writes some of hers within the book and this is what it morphed into. It might be a little bit confusing because insted of reading just line after you read the word in the center first, then the three lines to the right...if that makes any sense...i'd recomment you read this so that you can see most of the poem at once...it might be easier that way.**

**If the above paragraph made no sense what so ever, please ignore it, and just read the poem.**

**Reviews are liked. Very Very much. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I USED TO BE<strong>

The

"Once upon a time,

in a land far, far away,

there lived a

Princess."

Is how all my favourite stories began.

Fairy tales about ogres, and monsters,

And damsels in distress

Used to

Bring joy to my heart.

But I'm grown up now,

And the stories that I used to

Love

No longer apply to my life.

But what stays the same

In fairy tales and real life is that

The

Princess in every story is always

Saved, and always falls in love

With the handsome

Prince...

**WHAT I AM NOW**

I

Had never been kissed.

Had never been taken on a date, and certainly

Hadn't had a boyfriend.

Never

Did I imagine that I'd fall in love,

Never did I imagined I'd be

The instrument that the enemy

Imagined

About, and coveted

For my ability to reject time.

To reject space.

I'd

Never consider myself as strong,

Even though I did want to be.

To be able to heal those who

Fall,

Those who were injured.

And to be able to protect,

Myself and others if we were

In

Danger was my dream.

But I was taken away.

And I had only hours to tell you that I

Love

You. And I left.

And they thought that I was a traitor.

Because they said that I left

With

the enemy. Left willingly.

But you didn't believe it.

You'd come and rescue me from

Him.

**WHAT I WANT TO BE**

I

Want to become strong.

So that I can protect you.

So that you won't be something I

Lost

In this fight. In this war.

I want to become more powerful

So that what happened to

Him,

Won't happen ever again.

So I will be able to protect you.

So that I won't be a burden.

And I

Won't hold you back.

I will become someone,

That one day people

Might

Look up to.

And I will never be sad.

Because I won't

Lose

Anyone close to me.

Not my best friends,

Not my family. Not

You.

Because you are strong,

And you protect me.

And I will protect you

Too.

* * *

><p><strong>To those who haven't figured it out, this is from Orihime's perspective. I might continue and add the other two people's perspectives (guess whoooo...:3) but we'll see.<strong>

**Now, some of you might still be wondering about the format of the poem, but there's a 'hidden' (sorta) message within them. Can anyone else see it?**

**Like it? Hate it? Think that it is an "unworthy piece of trash" as our favourite Emospada would say (i love you though!)?**

**Please let me know by REVIEWING**

**-moony**


	2. Ulquiorra

**-twitches-  
>curse you...doc manager...let me uplode the next poem DAMNIT! -SIGH- this is kinda making me want to kill myself. why? because APPARANTLY you can't use the 'tab' button, and if you put too many spaces, when you save it it will return to normal. -twitch- riiiighhhttt I KINDA NEED TO USE THOSE THING AIZEN DAMNITTTT!<strong>

**-sighs-**

**well anyways THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!-cuddles ichigo plushie- I was SO happy when i saw that my inbox was swamped with fanfic related emails (some stories i like got updated, some reviews and story/author alerts/ etc for me) so i was kinda bouncing with happiness. -squee!-**

**buuuut on the other hand i got my first flame ever for this fic and first flame ever, but i think that it was Ulquiorra-sama because the review said that 'this was a piece of trash' (quote, unquote). GOMENASAI ULQUIORRA-SAMA! as a sorry, i will do one from your perspectove :3**

**well, i hope that i get this up today (4th January) but if the Doc manager continues to trolling me i will try tomorrow...or later...meh...**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing except mentioned ichigo plushie. WHICH I BOUGHT LEGALLY!**

**OH! and btw, about the second part...yeah, i have a hunch a bunch of people will get confused, but the way that you read it is like this:**

_**first... ... ... third... ... ... ...etc  
>... ...second... ... ...fourth...<strong>_

**the three dot thingies are just there so that the words stay appart. Other wise, doc manager smooshes them together, and they make even less sense ( terrible grammar right there but i don't really care, it too WAY too long for me to figure this out and upload it here -grumbles)**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I USED TO BE<strong>

Before, everything had order.

Before, everything was straightforward.

Before, emotions were meaningless.

Before, those who were weak were trash.

Before, orders were never questioned.

Before, things unable to be seen did not exist.

Before, everything made sense.

Before, I met _her_.

**WHAT I AM NOW**

Now... ... ... has  
>... ...nothing... ...order<p>

Now... ... ...is...  
>... ...nothing...straightforward...<p>

Now...wonder... ... ... ...emotions...  
>... ...I... ... ... ...about...<p>

Now...question... ... weakness...  
>... ... ... ... I ... ... ... ...what... ... ... ... ... is<p>

Now...question... ... orders...  
>... ... ... ... I ... ... ... ...my... ... ... ...<p>

Now... ...things... ... ...sense  
>... ...few... ... ...made<p>

Now... ...I've... ..._her..._  
>... ...that... ...met<p>

**WHAT I WANT TO BECOME**

So, the order... ... ... ... ... ...will be different.  
>So, only some things ... ... ... ... ... ... ... will be straightforward.<br>So, I will begin to understand ... ... ... ... ... ... ...and learn about emotions.  
>So, I will learn to think rather than... ... ... ... ... obey. So, I will believe in the<br>Impossible things. So, I will learn to understand. So, I will learn what it  
>Means. Everything that she had taught me. I did not realize what<br>She was trying to say. I did not realize what was happening.  
>My unchangeable world has been shaken to its core.<br>So, I will see the world differently than before.  
>So, I will become someone that she<br>Can love. Because I will  
>Learn, know<br>Believe in  
>The<br>Heart.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHA!THE THREE DOTS IN A ROW THINGIE WORKED!XD (please keep in mind i wrote this part before i wrote the top)<br>-sniffs- you have no idea how happy I am.  
>anyways, this one doesn't really have a secret message like the other one, but please note how i formatted the poem ;) idk if you see it, but i really hope that you do...it to me AGES to figure out how to get it to maintain its shape... TT_TT<br>well, i hope that you like it, so pleeeeaassseeeeeee REVIEW!**

**-moony**

**p.s thanks SOOOOO much to IchigoXWithXSprinklesXOnXTop, DarkSkye264, and himelove22 for your reviews!**

**p.p.s I know that i put this in the Orihime/Ichigo category, and this set of poems is from Ulquiorra's perspective but FEAR NOT! Ichigo's poems are finished, i just need to edit them a bit and figure out how to relay _his_ secret message to you readers :)**

**p.p.p.s if anyone wants to send in a request for a poem set for a favourite character of their's feel free too! annnd this is a really long A/N...**


	3. Ichigo

**HEY EVERYONE!  
>thanks for all the reviews once again ! (himelove22, DarkSkye246, ) -Squee!-<br>anyways, here's the third and final installment of 'Past, Present, Future)...maybe -insert devilish face here-  
>who knows, i might just continue it, but with a different set of three characters... -plots-<br>anyways, i hope that you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, BUT i did buy the 'bleach official bootleg: COLOUR BLEACH' and it is pretty awesome. half of it is full colour manga. i kinda died. and it also has stats and what not about all the capitains. i continued to die due to awesomeness exposure.  
>oh and just as a random thing, I HAVE FINALLY MADE IT TO NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! which-once again-i nearly died doing because that all that i've been reading recently while high after eating custard tarts...mmmmm...custard tarts...<strong>

**OH! and as a note, while you're reading this, there's a hidden message as well. please note how i shaped the poems, and then you'll see it :3  
>just ignore the '...' because they're just there so that the writing is spaced out properly :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I WAS<strong>

When I was a kid, I used to smile.  
>Smile for my mother. She was<br>The centre of the universe. Not  
>... ... ...Just for me, but<br>... ... ...For my family  
>... ... ...Too. With her<br>... ... ...Everything  
>... ... ...Was bright-<br>... ... ...Er. Everyting  
>... ... ...Was perfect.<br>... ... ...She was the  
>... ... ...Only one who<br>... ... ...Could stop my  
>... ... ...Tears. She was<br>... ... ...One I vowed  
>... ... ...To protect.<br>But, I tried to protect those who  
>Had already passed on. I rushed, I<br>Was reckless. I caused her death

**WHAT I AM NOW**

I am now living up

To my name (and

If you say anyting

About strawberries

I WILL KILL YOU).

I am now the 'number

One protector.' They

Took her away-the

One who gave me

The power to

Protect. You came

With me, and with

Our friends,we saved

Her. Now another threat

Appears. So we all train. I trained to control it. To

Surpress the darkness in me. I trained with them.

To gain power, so that I could protect my home. So

that I could protect us. Train to protect the ones I ... ... ...**OVE**

**WHAT I WANT TO BECOME**

To protect you... ... ... ... ... ... I would become  
>be able ... ... ... .. ...to protect you<br>I would be anything... ... ... ... But if I had to  
>become something ... ... ... ... ...for you, I`d<br>never want to scare... ... ... ... ...You. Because  
>you mean everything... ... ... ... to me. I`d go<br>to hell and back if you were taken ,  
>I never thought that would ever happen, it did.<br>And those IDIOTS thought you betrayed us. So  
>... ... ... ... ... ... I came after you,<br>... ... ... ... ... ... and fought my  
>... ... ... ... ... ... Way through<br>... ... ... ... ... ... them. Because,  
>... ... ... ... ... ... now <em>you a<em>re  
>... ... ... ... ... ... the centre of my<br>... ... ... ... ... ... world. I will be  
>... ... ... ... ... ... Your protector.<br>... ... ... ... ... ... I will become  
>... ... ... ... ... ... your Knight,<br>... ... ... ... ... ... your noble prince  
>... ... ... ... ... ... in shining armour.<br>... ... ... ... ... ... I would become a  
>... ... ... ... ... ... Monster, if that<br>... ... ... ... ... ... Ment that I could  
>... ... ... ... ... ... Guard and protect ... ...<strong>OU<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-bites finger nervoulsy- I'm not sure how well i pulled that off...-continues biting finger nervously- I would've taken away the extra space between the lines in the 'what i am now' poem, but then it lost its shape :s<br>Well, anyways, I hope that you liked it! I'm also posting another three-shot poetry fic like this one too, so go check it out if you have time :)  
>(, I'd REALLY like you to read it...if you don't mind... :3)<strong>

**So, once again, please review! See you (possibly...?) in another fic!**

**-MoonlightRurouni**


	4. Replaying

**-CUE BALOONS AND STREAMERS!-  
>Hey everyone! I previously put this story in the 'complete' pile, but a plot bunny popped up and will not stop attacking me. Or the mental carrots that I munch on when faced with writers block...okay, now I really sound crazy. Oh and that other factor that exams are around the corner, and if I don't post thisdecide if i want to make this into a full story thing now, I will have to wait awhile before posting it because of exams (bleh...)  
><strong>**Well anyways, this story/poems will now have a little plot within them, and will be written in three perspectives. NOTE: i will _not_ be writing who's perspective it is in, however, the way to tell is by how the title is written. For example:**

**Orihime**

**_Ulquiorra_**

**Ichigo**

**See what I mean? I'll probably re-cap on that every few chapters or so...**

**ANYWAYS. Hope that you like it, and please review. Because reviews are very much loved by the author. And may get me to post another chapter insted of studying...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>REPLAYING<strong>

Over, and over, and over again.  
>Dawn to dusk. Day and Night.<br>Could I have saved him?

_What is the heart?_

I thought I knew.  
>But honestly, I'm not so sure<br>anymore. I don't know.

_Will i see it if I rip open your chest?_

Is it this intangible thing  
>that one cannot see?<br>Is it this thing, beating in my chest?

_Will I see it, if i smash open that skull of yours?_

I can't think. So many things,  
>ratteling around in my head.<br>Blue men, me, red-bean paste, him, her, you.

_What is the heart?_

* * *

><p><strong>So just to make sure that this makes sense: anything in normal font=Orihime <em>anything in i<em>_talics= Ulquiorra _anything that is underlined is Ichigo.  
>Okay! So I hope that you liked it, and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I have time to...<strong>

**Oh! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourite story/follow story-ed this!**

**-moony**


	5. Protecting

**Whoot! New chapter! So continueing on with the poetry. Remember what I mentioned last chapter about the font determining who's prespective the poem is in? Yeah, I hope that you remember... :) If not, it'll probably be painfully obvious who's perspective it is in anyways so...yeah. I might post another chapter tomorrow but I have a Lab exam and some other stuff to take care of so...feh. Well, I hope that you like the poem, and many thanks to the people who reviewed that last chapter! -bows-**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Protecting<span>  
><strong>

Che.  
><span>What do you want me to say?<span>  
><span>That's what I've done. That's<span>  
><span>what I've been doing<span>  
><span>for the past six years<span>

Kurosaki-kun.

I guess I don't have  
><span>any regrets. Saved the whole damn<span>  
><span>world and afterlife<span>  
><span>didn't I?<span>

Kurosaki-kun?

Defeated the Grimmjow (the bastard)  
><span>and Ulquiorra (not as much of a bastard but still): check<span>  
><span>Kicked Aizen's sorry ass: check<span>  
><span>Kept those shinigami powers: ...<span>

Kurosaki-kun!

...  
><span>What can I say? I'm<span>  
><span>'normal' now. No more spirits,<span>  
><span>no more hollows, no more fightinng...<span>

Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun...Daijobu?

Hn...?  
><span>Oh...Well...Sure...I guess.<span>  
><span>No one is after my life, the<span>  
><span>others aren't mad about me lying to them...<span>

...

Fine. Maybe I'm not  
><span>totally 'okay'. But<span>  
><span>being alive and sulking is<span>  
><span>probably better then sulking and dead. Or a hollow<span>

**Were you relieved to  
>find her physically unharmed?<strong>

Urusai. Go away, LEAVE  
><span>What are you doing here?<span>  
><span>You SHOULDN'T be here.<span>  
><span>Your part of the past.<span>

**Even though she might be  
>a little screwed up on the inside?<br>**

Damn you. Damn you all to hell.  
><span>What did you do to her? Tell me!<span>  
><span>Teme! WHAT DID YOU DO?<span>  
><span>What couldn't I protect her from?<span>

Kurosaki-kun...?

..."Shouldn't I be asking YOU Inoue?"  
><span>Don't give me that confused look.<span>  
><span>Don't ask me what I'm talking about.<span>  
><span>DON'T tell me that everything is fine.<span>

Because I know that it's not.

* * *

><p><strong>Some random helpful notes: <strong>

**Urusai- shut up**

**Teme- very rude way of saying 'you'. Equivalent to bastard (if I'm not mistaken.)**

**...  
>GAH MY HOT CHOCOLATE!...more like cold chocolate TT_TT -sigh-<br>well, I hoped that you liked it, and just for future reference, if there is a flash back/other character dialogue aside from the three specified in previous chapter, it will be in bold. In this case (if someone doesn't know) it's Grimmjow's. So yeah. Please Review! Reviews are very much loved... :)**

**-moony**


	6. I am

**WHOO! EXAMS ARE ALMOST OVER! -cheers- AND because I have the whole friggin weekend to study, I can take time to write and update! HUZZAH!**

**Dai: Who says 'huzzah' anymore?**

**Me: ME! and you just did to, and just wondering WHAT IN ZE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW UP IN THIS FIC!**

**Dai: Well think of it as me reminding you to finish writing my damn story, and to keep you company because you're always complaining that you're foever alone.**

**Me: -sniffs- awww I feel loved (^/ / /^) **

**Dai: No your not. and by the way, you may want to hurry it up before DK264 comes and beats your ass for being online.**

**Me:?**

**Dai: DarkeSkye264 baka...**

**Me:! -procedes to find hiding spot-**

**Dai: Well, as Moony goes to find a hiding spot, I will quickly say a few words then the disclaimer. Hajimemashite, watashi wa, Dai desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Moonlightrurouni doesn't own bleach.**

**Me:-from hiding place- ARIGATO DAI-CHAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>I AM<strong>

Left speechless.  
>Stunned. Stammering.<br>Because I can't seem to answer.

Am I

Okay? Am I truely  
>Fine? I grin at him<br>and I force myself to laugh.

"Okay?"

I smile my best  
>smile for Kurosaki-kun. "Of course I'm<br>okay!" I give him a thumbs up.

But then

His scowl deepens and  
>I know that he doesn't believe me.<br>I keep my smile, so

Why

Does he still look  
>like he's arguing with himself?<br>I'm trying to be strong,

Can't

he see that?  
>Does he know? No,<br>he can't he mustn't see that

I

am not truely okay  
>because he's already suffered<br>so much-too much-because he didn't

Turn away from

me. Because he decided  
>to save me from them,<br>because I was too weak in

The past.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -still in hiding place- Well I hope that you liked it! and just as a side note thingie, Dai-chan is basically saying "Pleased to meet you, I'm Dai, please take care of me."<strong>

**well, I can basically guarantee an update this coming Monday (cuz exams are over FINALLY), sooo yeah. keep an eye out for that :). well anyways, ja ne! see you soon!**

**Oh! WAIT! I'd also like to send thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourite story/follow story-ed this! I really appreciate it and it keeps me motiviated. ARIGATO!-bows-**

**-moony**


	7. Souma Maverick

**WHOOT! EXAMS ARE OVAH! PRAISE THE LORD! and big shout-outs to everyone who reviewed this story or favourited/followed it, ARIGATO!  
>well, anyways, here's the next bit as promised, and WE INTRODUCE A NEW CHARACTER!-gasps!-<br>so from now on:** Orihime/Ichigo /_Maverick._

**ALSO big thanks to misia-alice-annie who let me invade her house and use her computer and internet because my internet at home isn't working TT_TT  
>oh! i know that this is kinda late, but we both put up some vids on youtube. if you wanna check it out. look for MisiaaMichelle on youtube :)<br>**

**misia: Creepy smiley :)  
><strong>

**me: DON'T SCARE MY READERS!**

**misia: too late 3  
><strong>

**me: -grumbles- misaaa can you do the disclaimer?**

**misia: uhmmmm no. can i say who you like instead?**

**me: uhm, NO. fine, Dai, you do the disclaimer.**

**Dai: Moony doesn't own anything. But she owns me. And Maverick.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Souma Maverick<strong>_

_Aside from the Western first-name  
>and the blue eyes, there is<br>nothing particularly eye catching  
>or special, about me, when you see me for<em>

_the first_

_time. But on the stage, Ryo, Kaito, Sado  
>and I make magic. Ryo the drums, Kaito the bass<br>Sado the guitar and myself as the vocalist  
>we make magic on the stage.<em>

_Time_

_after time, thier gazes pass over my head  
>being unnoticed by the general population.<br>Not really caring, nor bothered by it.  
>Except...for the time that <em>

_I_

_lay my eyes on her. She had been in my class  
>for the past few years, and I had never<br>really cared. But for some reason it was  
>different when I <em>

_saw_

_her that day. It bothered me to no end.  
>Sensei hands out our assignments<br>Great. Due tomorrow, meaning we have  
>to work on it tonight. Excellent. Out of the corner of my eye I see<em>

_her_

_staring at the assignment, and  
>Kurosaki walking up to her and sitting beside her.<br>Huh. Sado told me about him. Maybe I'll work on the assignment with him (Sado).  
>"Explain the damage that drug and child abuse can have on one's life."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BUZZ BUZZ VIBRATE RING DOOM DEATH<strong>

**me:ADGIASDFAHDSLJFAH WHAT WAS THAT?**

**misia:...i think that it was my phone...**

**me: O_o well anyways, i hope that you liked it, i'll try to update again soon. but in the mean time, please REVIEW!**


	8. OI GOAT CHIN!

**HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE! Hee hee, two days of updates in a row :3 Partly because I kinda have nothing to do today, (aside from some tutoring that I'm supposed to do later on but meh.)and partly because IT'S BYAKUYA'S BIRTHDAY!-squee!- so Happy Birthday Bya-kun :3  
><strong>**This is mildly off topic, but I saw Bleach in Tagalog(Filipino) dub, and the equivalent of 'Nii-sama' in tagalog is 'Kuya'. Meaning whenever Rukia called Byakuya, I was kinda laughing at the irony. Because you know. ByaKUYA...kuya...nevermind...**

**ANYWAYS, the total amount of reviews for this fic has reached 20! -gasps- kay, not exactly a jinormous number, but still. 20 reviews for seven chapters. I feel so loved (^/ / /^) Thank you, everyone who has reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p><strong><span>"OI! GOAT CHIN!<span>**

I shout angily as I pound on  
><span>the front door. Kuso! The<span>  
><span>ONE day that I forget my<span>  
><span>damn keys, I get locked out.<span>

"Kurosaki-kun? What's wrong?  
>They're not opening the door?"<p>

I just grunt in response.  
><span>I already feel like an idiot for forgetting<span>  
><span>my damn keys, I don't want to look<span>  
><span>like a total dumbass. That's when I see the look on her face.<span>

"Kurosaki-kun...did you forget your  
>house keys?"<p>

I scowl at her as a silly grin  
><span>lights up her face, and she begins to<span>  
><span>giggle. "Just gimmie a sec. Goat<span>  
><span>face, probably is too lazy to come to the door."<span>

"Oki. It's okay. I can wait."

Yeah, YOU can wait, but I can't.  
><span>We have a damn assignment due<span>  
><span>tomorrow, and I can't even get us into<span>  
><span>the damn house. Then she tugs on my sleeve.<span>

"A-ano...Kurosaki-kun...I think  
>I found a note for you."<p>

She says handing me a piece of paper  
><span>that she found in the mail box.<span>  
><span>I read it over once and I feel my eye twitch.<span>  
><span>"Kuso. Goat chin went out and won't be back 'till 9."<span>

"Oh...Well, that's okay,  
>we can go to my apartment to<br>work on the project!"

I arch an eyebrow at her suggestion,  
><span>as her face turns a bright scarlet. Inoue<span>  
><span>starts stammering, but I just sling my<span>  
><span>bag over my shoulder . "Sure. Lets go."<span>

* * *

><p><strong>:)<br>soooo I hope that you liked it! Please review! Because reviews are very much loved (^^)**

**-moony**


	9. We work

**Back! Hey again everyone! Just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/story alerted this story, I really appreciate it :3. The total amount of reviews have now reached 28 O_o ! That's the highest amount for any of my stroies, I can't express my thanks enough -bows- But maybe could we get it to thirty? pretty please? I hope that you like this chapter and please REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>We Work<span>**

In relative scilence.  
><span>Only speaking to get<span>  
><span>the other's opinion<span>

"A-ano...the effects on others."

Inoue butes her lip  
><span>uncertainly. She's been...<span>  
><span>unusually quiet (for lack of a better word)<span>

"What do you think Kurosaki-kun?"

I stay silent for a moment.  
><span>"They hurt just as much. Because<span>  
><span>they feel powerless."<span>

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because their friends can't trust them.  
><span>They feel shunned and hurt, especially<span>  
><span>if they find out by themselves."<span>

"Ohhhh...I see..."

She scribbles it down and  
><span>starts talking about trivial<span>  
><span>things. Now I'm sure something's wrong.<span>

"Is something wrong Kurosaki-kun?"

"Che. It's nothing." I say. I already  
><span>asked her. If she's going to tell me<span>  
><span>she'll do it on her own terms.<span>

"O-oh! Look at the time!"

She stammers, looking at the clock.  
><span>10:00. She glances at me. She knows<span>  
><span>I can't go home. I can't believe I forgot my keys.<span>

"Y-you can stay here Kurosaki-kun.  
>I don't mind, I'll sleep in the living room."<p>

"No. Just give me a blanket or something.  
><span>I'll crash here." I say flopping onto the couch.<span>  
><span>"And yes, I'm sure." I add.<span>

"Alright."

"I'll get out of your hair in the morning.  
><span>Thanks for having me over." I allow lips<span>  
><span>to twitch up slightly.<span>

"No problem Kurosaki-kun. Good night."

"Night Inoue."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved. Very much ^^"<strong>

**-moony**


	10. Darkness

**Okay...awesome thing:Double update. Not so awesome: I'm not entirely sure how good this is...or how you readers will take it...-gnaws on lip-  
>Fair warning...just saying...This is basically THE poem, where when you read the past chapters, you can actually see the plot build up...I'll let you guys just read it...<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness<strong>

Takes over my mind as my body floats away into dreamland. I wonder where I'll be taken tonight. Hmmmm...soft. like I'm laying down on a cloud. I feel my hand roll off the side and graze the floor. **Hello. Pet-sama. **N-NO! I freeze. No, no, no, nononononononononononono, please no, PLEASE! **Ulquiorra isn't here, is he Pet-sama? **I try to struggle but I am FROZEN, arms trapped at my sides, his weight pinning me down. **We're going to have fun tonight, right Pet-sama? **NO! Let me go! I THRASH around in a panic. I open my mouth to SCREAM but his hand jams over my mouth. **Ah, ah, ah. Don't want anyone else to hear. **His tongue SLITHERS out and runs over my cheeks, my lips, my ear. **Isn't that right Pet-sama? ** He demands, BITING my ear, and I SCREAM, but his hand prevents any noise from ESCAPING. **Isn't that right Princessa?** The bites, the tongue, trails down along my neck. Farther down. STOP. I kick weakly. Stop, it HURTS. My back arches in protest. Stop. STOP! Tears stream from my eyes. I KICK. I scream. I fight. I CRY. Let it stop. Make it stop. Make it STOP. **Are you having fun Princessa? **KILL me. Kill me, just make it stop. Make the nightmare end. Just make it END.

* * *

><p><strong>...yup, the rating is going up...<br>please review, I really want feedback for this... It should be kinda obvious who the bold is...and for those who don't know, it's Nnoitora (that bastard...)**

**-moony**


	11. Screams

**I love you guys. As of today 35 reviews. THIRTY-FIVE! My mind has been blown. O_o Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/suscribed to PPF. GO CHECK OUT PAST PRESENT FUTURE 2 (look for it in my stories) IT HAS AN OMAKE POEM FOR YOUS ALL! I will now shut up.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope.**

* * *

><p><strong>Screams<strong>

Ring through my head.  
><span>"Inoue?" I roll over and<span>  
><span>fall off the couch.<span>

"NOOOO!"

"INOUE!" I shout in confusion  
><span>sprinting into her room.<span>  
><span>"What's going on?"<span>

"STOOOPP! IT HURTS!"

I watch helplessly as she sobs and  
><span>thrashes on her futon. I kneel<span>  
><span>beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder.<span>

"It hurts...it hurts..."

She whimpers, shying away from my touch.  
><span>"Inoue. Inoue wake up."<span>  
><span>I say shaking her gently.<span>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

I flinch when she lets out a blood curling shriek  
><span>and I feel my panic beginning to rise.<span>  
><span>"Inoue! INOUE!ORIHIME!"<span>

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"ORIHIME!" I shout and her eyes  
><span>fly open and she backs away from me<span>  
><span>frantically, like I'm a monster.<span>

"S-stay away. Don't touch me."

"What? Inoue, what's wrong?"  
><span>I ask, watching her curl up in<span>  
><span>the fetal position.<span>

"H-he'll come. He's going to be  
>really angry."<p>

She whispers, her hair hiding her face,  
><span>but I can see her shoulders shaking,<span>  
><span>and her voice cracks.<span>

"N-no more. It, it hurts."

"What hurts? Come on Inoue, tell me what's wrong..."  
><span>I say quietly, going up to her, and<span>  
><span>I wrap my arms around her protectively.<span>

"Oh...you're here..."

I look down at her in confusion.  
><span>"What?" I ask. She looks up at me with blank<span>  
><span>eyes, and an expressionless face.<span>

"I'm sorry...I know that you  
>warned me...about him..."<p>

"About who?" I don't understand.  
><span>What is she talking about.<span>  
><span>"Tell me what's going on."<span>

"I know that you warned me about  
>Nnoitora..."<p>

Nnoitora. I recognize that name.  
><span>That spoon headed Espada.<span>  
><span>But why is she talking about him?<span>

"He got into my room again."

"WHAT?" I snarl, staring down at her.  
><span>"Got into your room?" Oh god.<span>  
><span>Please tell me that she's not going to say-<span>

"Is there blood on the couch  
>again?"<p>

It takes all my will power  
><span>not to destroy everything within arms reach.<span>  
><span>"No. No way in fucking hell."<span>

"I'm sorry..."

Tears stream down her cheeks again,  
><span>and she curls up against my chest,<span>  
><span>and I pull her close to me.<span>

"Make it stop..."

She whimpers once before falling asleep  
><span>against my chest. I stare down at her,<span>  
><span>and I feel something rise and thrash around in my chest.<span>

"I will. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped that you liked the chapter!<br>I know that it might be kinda weird, but you shall see it explained in a future chapter. Kudos on who can guess Orihime is talking to. Who knows, maybe if you guess the right people (HINT:there are two of them) you may get a prize (of sorts -devil smile-)**

**see yous! AND MANY THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**-moony**


	12. I look

**HEY EVERYONE! So many people responded to my little contest thing last chapter, sugoi O_o. Everyone had good guesses, but KurosakiCrystal18 was the one who got it right (First part, Orihime thought she was talking to Nnoitora, second part she thought she was talking to Ulquiorra) and nypsy, who gave such an indepth answer, I HAD to give her a mini-prize.  
>SO. KurosakiCrystal18, you're prize is within, and nypsy gets a mini-prize (parte uno) of a quick update! (parte dos is going to come soon :3)<br>KAY, so i'm going to shut up now and let you read. BTW! Thanks for all the reviews! 41 in total! FOURTY FREAKING ONE! not amazingly large, but the most I've ever gotten EVER.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>Side notereminder:**

**Bold: title/other person not one of the three main characters**

Normal font: Orihime perspective

Underline font: Ichigo perspective

_Italics: Maverick_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I look<strong>_

_Expectantly at Ryo,  
>who is listening to and checking over<br>the recording of 'Safe and Sound"._

**"Don't really care what they say,  
>I think it's great."<strong>

_The short, dark haired girl  
>says, stepping up beside me.<br>"Crystal." I say simply._

**"Hey Mavi-kun. You guys doing  
>covers at this gig again?"<strong>

_I nod once.  
>Crystal is Ryo's girlfriend,<br>and imouto to everyone in the band._

**"Cool. I'll see if I can get some  
>people to come."<strong>

_"You make it sound like no one comes."  
>Crystal punches my shoulder,<br>and i rub it absent mindedly._

**"You seem distracted. Having  
>problems sleeping still?"<strong>

_I nod again.  
>I would like to pass it off<br>as insomnia. Stress. Anything._

**"Shouldn't you go and see  
>a doctor or something?"<strong>

_I shake my head.  
>"No. It is not something like that."<br>Those types of things do not repeat themselves. Not like this._

**"The same thing?"**

_"The same." I repeat.  
>Tears. Darkness. Pressure. Whiteness.<br>And a candle flame._

**"Earth to Maverick. Ryo's calling  
>you. You're doing it again."<strong>

_I shake my head to clear it,  
>then walk over to the mic so<br>we can go through the song again._

**"**** Chotto matte kudasai. I wanna  
>videotape it...'Kay go."<strong>

_Sado begins and I wait  
>for the chord that I start on to be played.<br>"I remember tears streaming down your face,  
>when I said I'd never let you go..."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto matte kudasai- wait a second (got off google translate)<strong>

**Look for "Stephen Jerzak-Safe and Sound live acoustic (Taylor Swift) on YouTube, that's the closest that you'll get to what Maverick sounds like when singing...WELL, I hope you liked it, and please REVIEW!**

**-moony**

**p.s Okay, originally, PPF was supposed to have a pretty depressing ending. As in DEPRESSING. But happy-ish at the same time (is that even possible?) but, yeah. I was wondering what you guys think about that. Please give me some feedback in a review or PM me. I won't say too much now so I don't spoil it...**


	13. What happened?

Share

**Sorry for the late update ^^" Kinda got caught up with somethings...So. This is the chapter that a majority of you have been waiting for: ICHIGO'S REACTION O_O. Keep in mind that if it is underlined it is Ichigo's dialogue/ perspective and normal writing ins orihime's. But yeah, aside from that, enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: nope, don't own it.**

**side note: thanks go out to everyone who reviewed/faved/subbed this story, they are very much loved and appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What happened?"<span>**

The words leave my mouth before I can stop them. Inoue blinks in CONFUSION. "What are you talking about?" She tries to smile, but fails. "G-gomen." She turns to leave the kitchen, but I grab her wrist. "No." I growl. She stares at me hard and tries tug her hand away. I still hold on. "Let go Kurosaki-kun." She says. "Let go." ANGER colours her voice. PANIC too. "No." I repeat. "Kurosaki-kun, LET ME-!" IMPULSIVELY, I trap her against the wall, my hands on either side of her. I rest my head against the wall just beside her head. "WHat happened Inoue? In Hueco Mundo. Don't tell me nothing, you were screaming in your sleep." I say quietly. "Why won't you tell me?" I feel her TENSE. "I can't." "Why?" I yell in FRUSTRATION, slamming my hand against the wall. "Because you'll HATE me!" She screams BROKENLY, tears streaking down her face. "I was FINE. they left me alone, because he didn't allow anyone else near me. She says, her voice COLD. "But he was away, and the other took advantage of that. Of me." Her head hangs in SHAME. "He was CRUEL about it. Wasn't GENTLE. Wasn't anything GOOD." I feel her knees buckly and I slide down to the floor with her. "He took it away. The one thing that I can never give to anyone again." She says in a RESENTFUL voice, before starting to cry again, and this time, I pull her tightly into my chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I mumble PATHETICALLY as she cries, my mind REELING. "It's my fault. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry..." 

* * *

><p><strong>-rereads-<br>ahhh...sorry if Ichi sounds a little OOC...well anyways hope that you liked it, and please review!**

**-moony**

**other side note: a bunch of my guy friends were dueling. with YU-GI-OH cards. In the middle of lunch, where everyone could see them. They very much made my day...idk just felt the need to share that.**

**other other side note: Thanks to Catwiththehat for pointing out that BROKENLY should've been in caps the first time I wrote this. As you can see, it has been fixed :)**


	14. I watch

**HEY EVERYONE! Welcome to the next chapter of Past, Persent, Future :) GINORMUNGOUS THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVED/SUBBED! I present you alls with (virtual) cheesecake in the shape of the soul combat pass ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong>I watch<strong>

As Sado-kun and his partner, (Souma-kun?)  
>finish thier presentation, and I<br>clap politely along with everyone else.  
>I turn to Ichigo and I bite my lip.<p>

Will

he see me any differently now?  
>Now that he knows what happened to me?<br>We already presented out project, and the entire time,

he

didn't meet my eyes once.  
>He's back at his desk accross the room,<br>and he feels my gaze.  
>Then stands to<p>

leave

his seat and walk towards me.  
>I smile weakly, but I know that<br>he doesn't buy it. He sits  
>down protectively beside<p>

me.

Not extremely unusual,  
>but a little out of the blue.<br>I feel heat rising up into my  
>face and I look down at my lap.<p>

To my

extreme surprise, he rests  
>his arm around the back of my<br>chair, as the next group presents.  
>I know that he's here, but why can't I forget the<p>

nightmares?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you liked it! Reviews are loved very much!<strong>

**-moony**


	15. I sit

__**YAYZES DOUBLE UPDATE! I know that the chapters are really short because they're poetry-fied, so in order to make up with the short-ness I now initiate DOUBLE UPDATE WEEKS! (every two weeks I'll do a double update :3) anyways, ENJOYS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sit<strong>_

_Down on the piano bench,  
>and rest my foot on the pedal.<br>We had gotten permission to use  
>the music room for practice during lunch.<em>

_"What I thought wasn't mine, in the light_  
><em>Was one of a kind, a precious pearl.<em>  
><em>When I wanted to cry, I couldn't cause I<em>  
><em>Wasn't allowed"<em>

_I sing as my fingers brush  
>across the piano keys. I<br>learned this song a short while ago,  
>and it is now one of my favourite songs to play.<br>_

_"Gomenasai for everything.'  
><em>Gomenasai, I know I let you down.<em>  
><em>Gomenasai till the end, <em>_I never needed a friend_  
><em>Like I do now..."<em>_

_I inhale sharply as the colour green  
>rips through my mind. No. Iie.<br>Not again. Why? I grit my teeth together,  
>but I can't stop playing.<em>

_"What I thought wasn't all, __so innocent._  
><em>Was a delicate doll, o<em>_f porcelain._  
><em>When I wanted to call you, <em>_and ask you for help_  
><em>I stopped myself."<em>

_It feels like this enormous pressure is  
>trying to crush me. To suffocate me.<br>I hear Ryo, Sado and Kaito  
>calling me, but I am unable to answer.<em>

_"Gomenasai for everything._  
><em>Gomenasai, I know I let you down.<em>  
><em>Gomenasai till the end, <em>_I never needed a friend_  
><em>Like I do now..."<em>

_Guilt pools in my stomach.  
>I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just like the song.<br>But who am I apoligizing to?  
>I don't understand. I don't remember...<em>

_"What I thought was a dream, a__ mirage._  
><em>Was as real as it seemed, <em>_a privilege._  
><em>When I wanted to tell you, <em>_I made a mistake_  
><em>I walked away."<em>

_I see a body on the ground.  
>Is that who I'm apoligizing to?<em>

_ Wait...I can see two others...  
>I'm confused. Did I cause them harm?<em>

___"Gomenasai, for everything.  
>G<em>_omenasai, gomenasai._  
><em>I never needed a friend, l<em>_ike I do now.___

___Gomenasai, I let you down.  
><em>_Gomenasai, gomenasai._  
><em>Gomenasai till the end, <em>_I never needed a friend_  
><em>Like I do now..."<em>__

_I tear my hands off the piano keys  
>and I fall backwards off the bench.<br>The others are around me and ask me if I'm alright.  
>I...I don't know anymore...<em>

* * *

><p><p>

**It may not seem like it, but Maverick plays a MAJOR role later on in the story...you shall see when we get there... (eventually ^^") Well, I hope that you liked it, and please REVIEW!**

**-moony**


	16. During Lunch

**Alright. I posted a variation of this chapter yesterday, but after getting a review from nypsy, I looked it over and realized: that it made no real sense and did nothing to move the plot along. So I decided to opt for the re-write ^^" As always, Thanks to all of those who reviewed/faved/subbed. OVER FIFTY. I am still in shock. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach, nor do I own 'Hello' by SHINee (squee!, i loves you! -glomphs-). I totally forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter -facepalm- but anyways, no I still don't own bleach, nor do I own 'Gomenasai' by Tatu, which is the song that Maverick sings in that chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>During Lunch<strong>

I would normally sit with Tatsuki-chan,  
>but now, I'm usually alone.<br>Eating Pulpo a la Gallega, what he used to feed me,  
>back when I was in his care.<p>

_"When I see myself sometimes, I feel like I am really young.  
>And when you are near me, I don't know what to do.<br>I've never been in love. This is just so new.  
>No longer sure of myself when I see you.<em>

No! No more of the past. Iie.  
>I shake my head furiously.<br>ARRGGHH! Why can't I just forget?  
>...wait a second...is someone singing...?<p>

_Hello, Hello._  
><em>Wish that I had the courage to let you know.<br>__Hello, Hello._  
><em>That you've captured my heart, yeah<em>  
><em>Hello, Hello.<em>  
><em>I'll take this chance and I'll let you know<em>  
><em>Who knows? Maybe, we'll be<br>__Something more than this."_

Lunch is almost over...but that  
>still doesn't explain why music is echoing through<br>the empty halls. I feel my feet carrying me along.  
>Guiding me to the source of the sound.<p>

_"Some say to go and talk to you,  
>Others tell me just to wait.<br>I'm so confused, but I can't hesitate.  
>Don't know if you'll take a chance on me.<br>Don't know what you want to see,  
>baby, give me a sign please, yeah."<em>

My feet end up guiding me to the music room.  
>The door is opened slightly, and I peek in.<br>And I nearly scream. Dark black hair. White clothes.  
>Fingers caressing the keys just as the did during the endless night.<p>

_"Will the day that I get to hold her tightly ever come?  
>Someday I truely wish that insted of two, we'll become one.<em>

_Hello, Hello._  
><em>Wish that I had the courage to let you know.<br>__Hello, Hello._  
><em>That you've captured my heart, yeah<em>  
><em>Hello, Hello.<em>  
><em>I'll take this chance and I'll let you know<em>  
><em>Who knows? Maybe, we'll be.<br>__Oh, yeah."_

I'm shaking uncontrollably. His name echoing in my mind.  
>Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra!<br>His mask. His voice. His face. Everything about him.  
>Imprinted forever in my mind.<p>

_"This is not the first time. That I've fallen in love.  
>But all I've ever been is hurt before.<br>It may be hard to believe, but I truely think you may be  
>the only one ment for me, yeah!<em>_"_

"Hello, Hello."  
><em>"Know now that I can let you know."<em>  
>"Hello, Hello."<br>_"Ooh yeah, baby baby baby girl~"_  
>"Hello, Hello."<br>_"That I know, we could, truely be...__"_

I sing with him like how I did in Las Noches.  
>Ulquiorra...I thought I'd never hear your voice again.<br>Your baritone voice. Steady and sure.  
>Those nights when you sang. They were my favourite.<p>

"Hello, Hello."  
><em>"Uh, hello, those time together,<br>wish I could relive them forever more.  
><em>"Oh~~yeah. Hello, Hello.  
>Please give me a chance."<br>_"No more time to hesitate, because I can't risk seeing you go."_  
>"Hello Hello"<br>_"I'll always be with you and I will never let you go."_  
>"I'll keep your heart safe, I'll protect it, ohh."<br>_"Eeronge sarangeeramyeon jeoldae annochyo"_  
>"Who knows,"<br>_"Maybe."  
><em>"This was destiny."  
><strong><em>"Hello, Hello."<em>**

The song ends, and I burst into the room, suddenly breathless.  
>"Ulquiorra..." I breathe. He turns around.<br>And I freeze. And I feel my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.  
>No...he isn't Ulquiorra...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Now just as a notereminder: **

Orihime

_Maverick_

**Orihime and Maverick singing together. (in this case)**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNNDDDDD, usually, I pick who's perspective the omakebonus poem is, but this time i'll let YOU GUYS choose. I set up a poll on my profile, but I'll tell you the options here anyways: Uryu/Chad/Tatsuki/ Ryo(leader of the band)/ Grimmjow/Gin. While reviewing, kindly tell me who you want the poem's perspective to be from :)**

**Reviews are loved!**

**-moony**


	17. Staring

**Okokokokokokopotassium. Late I know, and I know that I do have spare time, but I went out on monday...hence the late update ^^" BUT this is double update week meanig that yes: there is a second chapter lying in wait. **

**DISCLAIMER: no, no, no again.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>STARING<em>**

_At the ceiling, I try to remember what the hell happened during lunch. We were in the music room. I had a…flash(?). The others left to eat. I stayed. I played 'Hello', (Still not entirely sure why). Then she appeared. And_

_I was caught off guard… … …She seemed shocked._

_I was embarrassed (why?)… … …She seemed depressed._

_I complimented her voice… … …She stammered back._

_I asked her if something was wrong… … …She didn't reply._

_And then, for some reason, I give her two tickets to our gig this Saturday. And she takes them. But I still don't fully understand. Why is it that whenever she is around I can hear someone calling for her? Why is it that she makes me feel_

_Uncertain… … …Confident_

_Wary… … …Curious_

_Uncaring… … …wistful_

_Confused… … …certain_

_But who or what is it? Why does the voice utter her name full of regrets? Why does the voice falter with shame when she is around? Nypsy-san walks into the room and asks me what's wrong. She who took me in when no one wanted me. So I tell her everything._

_The dreams… … …The nightmares_

_The truth… … …The lies_

_The hopes… … …The fears_

_The light… … …The darkness_

_She listens and does not say a word. Just like what I used to do when I was little. When my nightmares were filled with fire, and ash, and dust. Full of the screams of my baby sister, my mother, my father, my older brother. She listens to_

_Me mumble… … …Me talk_

_Me whisper… … …Me shout_

_Me growl… … …Me scream_

_Me cry… … …Me yell_

_And she lets me rant, and vent, and talk until I can say no more. Until I have nothing left to say. She listens without judging. She tells me her opinions without degrading my own. She restores my security like what my mother would've done. If I hadn't lost her in the blaze…_

* * *

><p><strong>Toodah! Now, since you lovely people out there left me quite very nice reviews (almost 60: mind has been blown), I present to you THE OMAKE CHAPTER AS PROMISED! It's in Grimmy's perspective due to result of voting :) I hope that you'll enjoy both poems (grimmy's and Maverick's)<br>oh, and I know that it took a while, but this is nypsy's part 2 prize :3**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT I USED TO BE<strong>

I

Never cared for the weaker ones.  
>Not when I was alive.<br>Definitely not now that I was dead.

I

Always knew that this was a world,  
>that would display survival<br>At its fittest.

I

Knew that if you were weak,  
>you would die. And if you were strong…<br>You'd live another day.

I

Didn't give a damn about others.  
>The only good that came from a companion,<br>was a pawn. Something expendable.

I

Was always a King. It was just  
>I didn't have any subjects. Subjects are expendable.<br>However. This group of wannabes…

I

Sneered at them when they sought me out.  
>Claiming that they wished that they wanted to become stronger.<br>Pathetic. They would never come close to revieing my crown.

I

Lead them for some time. Ruled over them.  
>But then <em>that bastard<em> came along.  
>With power enough to surpress mine.<p>

I

Followed out of curiosity.  
>Power? Strenght? A good fight?<br>_Hell _yes.

I

Became Sexta. Out of ten.  
>Feh. I was still King.<br>No matter what those bastards thought.

I

Trained. And I fought.  
>And I thought I had seen everything.<br>Except for her.

**WHAT I AM**

She

Was the Tercera for a short time.  
>When I first arrived in that Palace.<br>When I was first chosen as Sexta.

She

Intrigued me to no end.  
>For some unexplainable reason.<br>She had caught my attention.

She

Was a warrior. And yet,  
>A refined and proud woman.<br>In other words: F-I-N-E.

She

Was the greatest rival of that  
><em>mother fucking<em> spoon-headed bastard.  
>Who was originally my subordinate.<p>

She

Disappeared long ago.  
>No one really gave two shits.<br>But I knew that the spoon-head tried to off her.

She

Disappeared. And I pretended to be indifferent.  
>Pretended that I wasn't outraged.<br>Pretended that I didn't want to kill the

She

Was what I aspired to be.  
>Powerful. Skilled. A worthy opponent.<br>But I never thought that

She

Would return in the form of a child.  
>Would return with the bastard that I<br>Had sworn to kill.

She

Didn't remember me. She  
>Didn't remember anything about the past.<br>Nothing absolutely nothing.

She

Cheered for the bastard. Protected him.  
>No, she didn't remember.<br>That she was once my Queen…

**WHAT I WANT TO BECOME**

They

Apparantly won the war.  
>The war that was the <em>biggest<em> pain in the ass.  
>Where we were nothing but pawns in a little game.<p>

They

Left our land relatively untouched.  
>Everything still destroyed.<br>Everything reduced to rubble.

They

Left, and it seems like everyone knows,  
>That they will probably be back.<br>Not today. Not tomorrow. But someday.

They

Thought that we would be leaderless.  
>They thought that we would be easy picking.<br>That without a master, we would be weak.

They

Miscalculated. They don't understand.  
>That their world, is like a nursery compared to ours.<br>You're not scared to be eaten. You're not scared to be erased.

They

Didn't think that we would be tough enough  
>To live through it all.<br>To come back from the ruins.

They

Don't know that she healed me.  
>That we now rule. That she is <em>my<em> Queen  
>And <em>I<em> am King.


	18. It's hard

**IT WAS HARD**

For me to hide my surprise  
>When she ran up to me immediately after school.<br>A real smile lighting up her face for once.

"Kurosaki-kunareyoufreeSaturday?"

Her words run together as  
>she pauses to catch her breath.<br>"What?" I asked before thinking.

"Are you free Saturday?"

I nodded once, and she  
>Rummaged through her bag.<br>Finally pulling out a pair of tickets.

"Do you want to come with me  
>to a concert? It's Chad's band."<p>

Her eyes were so hopeful,  
>that I couldn't say anything<br>aside from "Yeah. Sure."

"Arigato Kurosaki-kun!"

She threw her arms around me.  
>And I felt heat rush up into my face.<p>

"No problem. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Anytime! I'll be at my apartment  
>like always."<p>

Which leads me to where  
>I am now.<p>

Waiting for her outside her door.

"Gomen Kurosaki-kun. Did I make you wait  
>a long time?"<p>

Inoue opens the door,  
>and steps outside with me.<br>And once again she surprises me.

"E-eto…do you like it?"

She is wearing all white.  
>A long wispy top. Loose white pants.<br>Not extremely different from what she used to wear.

"…?"

"It looks nice." I say.  
><span>And it's the truth. She does look nice.<span>  
><span>Breath taking even.<span>

"Arigato Kurosaki-kun."

She blushes and I smirk.  
><span>I then hold my arm out to her like a gentleman.<span>  
><span>"Shall we go then? Milady..."<span>

"Indeed we shalth. My handsome prince."

She giggles, and I let myself chuckle.  
><span>She seems...more like her old self.<span>  
><span>Happier. More carefree. No longer scarred.<span>

"Everything alright Kurosaki-ouji?"

"Great. Here, close your eyes."  
><span>I say, covering them with my hands for good measure.<span>  
><span>"I've got a surprise for you, Inoue-hime."<span>

"Hee. You know that my name  
>does mean princess."<p>

"I know." I say, removing my hands,  
><span>revealing my motercycle that I had polished for the occasion.<span>  
><span>"Your chariot awaits, Inoue-hime."<span>

"Sugoi! This is so cool!"

I gently slide the second helmet over her head.  
><span>"I'm glad that you like it...Orihime."<span>  
><span>I say softly, brushing a hair out of her face.<span>

"Arigato, Kurosaki-"

I bump her shoulder playfully, as  
><span>she climbs on behind me. <span>  
><span>"Ichigo. If I'm calling you by your first name, you have to do the same."<span>

"Alright...Ichigo-ouji."

I grin to myself. I like it.  
><span>The way my name sounds when she says it.<span>  
><span>I rev the engine once, then we leave.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>ouji-prince<strong>

**hope that you liked it! pleae review!**


	19. I force

**Ehhhhhhhh...a late update...gomen...-flails around- **

**DISCLAIMER: nope. wish i did though...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I force<strong>_

_Down my nervousness.  
>Take several deep breaths.<br>Try to calm myself down before the show._

**"Ore ga kowai ka?**

_I freeze when the voice speaks,  
>and I brace myself in anticipation for the fit.<br>But it never comes._

**"...Just when I was taking an interest in you..."**

_The voice is heavy with regret.  
>And longing. Right now everything I see<br>is hazy. But I'm not blacking out._

**"What is the heart?"**

_"Why are you asking me?"  
>I answer with a question.<br>"What are you asking?"_

**"What is the heart?"**

_Wistful this time. Not as harsh.  
>Images of a woman flash behind my eyes.<br>A woman with candle light hair._

**"Tell the onna that I am sorry."**

_"Tell who?" I'm not getting anywhere.  
>More questions rather than answers.<br>The woman? Who is she? Who are you?_

**"Tell her that I have found  
>my heart, mi descindiente."<strong>

_Mi descindiente? What does that mean?  
>The voice begins fading away.<br>And my vision begins to clear._

**"Gomenasai...onna."**

_I shake my head furiously and  
>my eyes lock onto my good luck charm<br>that is wrapped around my wrist._

**"El que llora...Lucifer"**

_I blink as the green of my eyes  
>reflects off the metal of the bracelet.<br>The braclet that is the heirloom of my family._

**"...The Black and Green Demon  
>of Despair..."<strong>

_My mouth dries as I realize the  
>significance of the bracelet. My eyes.<br>And why they're connected to the voice._

_**"Ulquiorra Shifer"**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**ore ga kowai ka: are you afraid**

**onna- woman**

**gomenasai- I'm sorry/forgive me**

**mi descindiente-my decendant**

**...  
><strong>

**I suppose that you may not have seen that one coming...I think that I'll leave it for now, and then when the story ends, I'll explain it fully as well as the other symbolism that has taken place in past chapters...yeah...me thinks that will be okays...but if you'd like/are totally lost to what has happened pm me/ etc and I'll be happy to explain what exactly happened just there...**

**GINORMONGUOUS THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! THEY ARE LOVED AND VERY APPRECIATED!**

**-moony**


	20. I fidgit

**Whoot! Almost seventy reviews! O_O THANK YOU QUITE VERY MUCH THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I WILL CONTINUE TO WORK HARD!**

**DISCLAIMER: No i don't own bleach. But if any of you out there have read the recent chapters, I think that you must agree that an O_O is in need. **

* * *

><p><strong>I fidgit<strong>

Self-consiously as Ichigo and I  
>walk through the front door of<br>the venue.

I bite my lip nervously.  
>There are so many people here!<br>Several of them I recognise from school.

"You alright? You're looking  
>kinda anxious there In-Orihime."<p>

I blush madly as Ichigo  
>looks down at me with concern.<br>"E-eto...It's just that I'm new to this kind of thing."

I explain sheepishly.  
>Ichigo smirks at me, then<br>pats my head affectionately.

"We watch Chad practice all the time,  
>it's not like this is anything different."<p>

"I've only watched them once!"  
>I protest as we finally find seats,<br>adjecent to where the band members will exit.

Ichigo snorts, and I smile slightly.  
>My eyes wander for some time,<br>When I freeze.

"You alright Orihime?"

I nod tensely once.  
>Ulqui-Souma-kun is watching us from the doorway<br>to the backstage area.

The longer I stare at him,  
>the more he becomes like <em>him.<br>_And I nearly have a heart attack when I see what's on his wrist.

"I'll go grab something for us  
>to eat. You want anything in particular?"<p>

I feel myself shake my head,  
>my eyes still glued to Maverick.<br>Or more accurately, his wrist.

It's there. _The_ bracelet.  
>The one that <em>he<em> gave me when he kidnapped me.  
>Hanging around Souma-kun's wrist.<p>

**"...Onna..."**

I-I can't breathe.  
>I can see Souma-kun's lips moving.<br>Mouthing the words. The words I hear in _his_ voice.

Ichigo is walking back towards our table,  
>and I can tell that he knows that I'm about to bolt.<br>And I do, I leave the table and almost sprint out the nearest exit.

"Orihime!"

I don't realize it until I'm out on the patio,  
>but I'm sweating, and shaking.<br>_Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra!_

I hear someone walk up behind me,  
>and I stand still hoping that they'll leave,<br>only to have strong familiar arms wrap around me.

"Are you okay Him...Inoue."

"I...Ichigo." I mumble, flinching  
>when he began to say <em>that<em> name.  
>I shake myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid Orihime!<p>

What do you think you're doing?  
>Acting like that?<br>What are you even thinking?

"Inoue...could...could I just say something?"

Ichigo asks hesitantly.  
>As if he's struggling to find the right words.<br>"Orihime...Ichigo, call me Orihime."

I say. Say it. Say it, because when _you_  
>say it, it means that I'm safe. It means<br>that I'm home.

"Orihime...I'll...You know that I'm here for you.  
>That I will <em>always<em> be here for you. No matter where  
>you are, no matter what happens. I'll be there. You know that right?<br>You...you know...that I'm here. You know, right Orihime?"

"I...I know." I mumble.  
>I know. That...that this is the present.<br>That NOTHING can change what has already happened.

And, I think I understand what Kuro-Ichigo  
>is trying to tell me.<br>At least, I'm beginning to understand.

"...Want to go back inside? I bought some sushi.  
>Extra wasabi."<p>

He adds with a teasing tone, and  
>I turn and hug him, burying my head<br>into his shoulder.

"Arigato...Ichigo...for everything."  
>I say, and I take his hand,<br>and pull him inside, where music has begun to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhhhhh...kinda filler-y. But mildly significant...if you know what I'm saying...And who doesn't like a dash of fluff (could that ^ be called fluff? Seems mildly fluffy to me...)here an there eh?<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE INDEED EXTREMELY LOVED!**

**-moony**


	21. Waiting

__**To say that I am mildly depressed is an understatement. I was writing this chapter when the web page decided to 'expire'. Meaning that everything that I had written vansished...because-of course- i didn't save it. Meaning I had to re-write it. -grumble grumble-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. Though I do own bleach. At least, I think I own bleach...might be hiding somewhere in the basement...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Waiting<strong>_

_For the crowd to calm down. I clear my throat  
>as Sado begins the intro to the song.<br>She had left after making seeing me.  
>And he went to follow her. Unlike me.<br>_

_"Waiting for your, call I'm sick,  
>call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice,<br>listening, to the songs we used to sing,  
>in the car, you remember?<br>Butterfly, early summer, playing on repeat,  
>just like when we would meet.<br>Like when we would meet."_

_I let the lyrics flow off my tongue,  
>as the noise level in the room begins to die down.<br>Several couples step onto the dance floor and begin to sway.  
>But I only have eyes for her.<br>The girl who is sitting beside the orange-haired boy._

_"I was born, to tell you  
>'I love you'. And I am torn,<br>to do what I have to. To make you mine,  
>stay with me tonight."<em>

_As I sing, I feel a strange prickling feeling.  
>From my eyes and down my cheeks.<br>A weight on my head.  
>A hollowness in my throat.<br>The feeling of a sword at my waist.  
>Yes. He is here.<em>

_"Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh.  
>I am feeling so ambitious, you and me,<br>flesh to flesh. Cause every breath that you will take,  
>when you are sitting next to me,<br>will bring life into my deepest hopes,  
>what's your fantasy?"<em>

_Ulquiorra. He who cries. El que llora.  
>I can feel his regret. Of what could have been.<br>The future that they could've shared.  
>Where they would've been at peace. Where<br>they wouldn't have been judged.  
>A future that he wanted so badly,<br>__but never dared to show the world._

_"And I'm tired, of being all alone, and this  
>solitary moment makes me want to come<br>back home. And I'm tired, of being  
>all alone, and this solitary moment<br>makes me want to come back home..."_

_She can see it. I know she can.  
>Who I am. Who he is. What he wanted for them.<br>She can see it, but that doesn't mean that she's ready  
>to acknowlege it. She breaks eye-contact with me, and stares<br>down at her lap. No. Even I can tell. She's not fully healed.  
>She not ready to forget. Not ready to embrace.<br>Not ready to dream.  
>And it kills him-us inside because we know that we cannot help her.<em>

_"And I'm tired, of being all alone, and this  
>solitary moment makes me want to come<br>back home. And I'm tired, of being  
>all alone, and this solitary moment<br>makes me want to come back home..."_

_We watch as Kurosaki pats her on the head,  
>and ruffles her hair, somewhat awkwardly.<br>And as much as he hates to admit it,  
>he knows that she will be happy with him.<br>That eventually she might heal.  
>That she'll be able to forget. She'll be able to embrace.<br>She'll be able to dream.  
>Even though it'll be with out either of us.<br>But she'll be happy. And that's all that matters._

_"Cause I was born, to tell you  
>'I love you'. And I am torn, to do what I have to.<br>To make you mine, stay with me tonight._

_Cause I was born, to tell you  
>'I love you'. And I am torn, to do what I have to.<br>To make you mine stay with me tonight."_

_The last notes of the song are played,  
>and slowly everything becomes still.<br>There is a silence, and I see her smile  
>at Kurosaki. It's like a knife in Ulquiorra's chest,<br>but he knows that it's for the best.  
>She looks up at us, and there's something there in her eyes.<br>Something that wasn't there before.  
>And I know that she's ready. That she'll be able to listen.<br>"It's your call..." I whisper._

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhhhhhh...what do you thinks?<strong>

**Reviews are loved quite very much! And thanks go out to those who reviewed the last chapter, it is very much appreciated -bows-**

**-moony**


	22. The lyrics

**Right. Double Update week...oops...**

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own anything. Nor do I own the song that maverick sings in the pervious chapter. the song "Your Call" Is owned and is by second hand serenade...**

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics<strong>

Seem to have strange effect on  
><span>Orihime. And the lead singer<span>  
><span>of the band won't take is eyes off her.<span>

She looks down at her lap,  
><span>and figits a couple times.<span>  
><span>On an impulse I reach up and pat her head.<span>

"Hey...you want to dance?"

I offer, after a moment of scilence.  
><span>She peeks up at me and I feel<span>  
><span>myself blush awkwardly.<span>

"I mean, if that's what you'd like.  
><span>Warning you now, I have two left feet."<span>  
><span>Shut up Ichigo...Just shut up now.<span>

She laughs softly and looks up at me.  
><span>I feel the corner of my mouth tilt upwards,<span>  
><span>and I watch the other couples dance, while we sit in silence.<span>

"Have anything you want to talk about?"

I ask. Still trying not to sound like  
><span>a complete and utter idiot.<span>  
><span>Kami! I'm so bad at this!<span>

THIS is why I just grunt when someone tells me something.  
><span>I'm not good with words.<span>  
><span>And I'm even worse at expressing myself.<span>

"Thank you. Ichigo."

"Huh?" I say intelligently,  
><span>whipping around to face Orihime so fast<span>  
><span>that I pull a muscle in my neck. Che. I'm smooth.<span>

"Thank you. For, for asking me  
>if I was okay. For making sure I was alright."<br>She explains.

"I'd do it for anyone."

I immediately say, then mentally kick myself.  
><span>Idiot! You make it sound like<span>  
><span>you did it out of obligation!<span>

"Wait, no, that came out wrong."  
><span>Arrgh damnit! Why the hell can't I freaking<span>  
><span>make or say a coherent scentence when she's around?<span>

"No, I understand. I can move forwards now."

I nod even though initally,  
><span>I don't understand what she means.<span>  
><span>But that's when it hits me.<span>

I look away this time, as anger  
><span>over what I know they did to her<span>  
><span>rises and makes me want to rampage.<span>

Rampage in a way that would make Kenpachi proud.

I hear the song end and I look up  
><span>to see the lead singer-who looks vaguely familiar-<span>  
><span>staring at Orihime, with a far away look.<span>

_"It's your call."_ He whisperes into the mic.  
><span>Orihime, nods once-to herself I guess-<span>  
><span>and beams at me.<span>

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah Orihime?"  
><span>She blushes, and begins playing<span>  
><span>with a strand of her hair.<span>

"I, I hope that you know that everything you told me,  
>outside? It means alot to me. And..."<span> She pauses,<span>  
><span>leaning forward. I do the same. And then she does the most unexpected thing.<span>

She kisses me. And that's when the next song begins to play...

* * *

><p><strong>I think that I can safely say that the next chapter is going to be the last. Maybe. Sooo...what did you think? If anything, this is more of a transitional-like chapter...ehhhhh...anyways<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

**and thanks go out to the lovlies nypsy, foxfang27,TheCatWithTheHat, as well as KurosakiCrystal18 for sticking with this story, and leaving such wonderful reviews :3 . A THOUSAND CHAPPIES OF THANKS FOR YOU ALLS!**

**(\)_(/)  
>(='.'=) -[that-points to left- is a chappy]<strong>

**-moony**


	23. The Endless Dream

**I am freaking out for two major reasons: 1. Me and a friend of mind had a talent cafe audition. It was all going awesomely until i blanked out when i had to play the piano TT_TT  
>2: This is the last official chapter of PPF O_O<strong>

**As of now, it has revieved 80 reviews, and has a total of 23 chapters. I will also post a 'symbolism explained' later on in the week (assuming i find the time...) anywho, it's been great, and thanks for all the support from the readers of this story. you guys are very loved :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach. nor do I own "Endless Dream" Which some may know better as 'Owarinai yume". though I did rewrite it in the english...**

**note: for some AIZEN FREAKING REASON the underline won't stay on the title, and last line that is bolded. Let it be known that it is supposed to be underlined.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminder: <strong>

**bold(just this time)/ **normal font: orihime

_Italics: Maverick_

Underlined: Ichigo

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Endless dream<em>**

_I nod at Ryo and he  
>begins strumming. Kaito,<br>and Sado join in.  
>I watch the two seperate.<br>It hurts. But I'm happy._

_"The city in the world of the heart.  
>Is sparkling with the light of hope.<br>The dream that we all have is hiding there.  
>It's somthing that we keep searching for...<br>__We can't give up on it now. Not when it is within our reach.  
>As long as I have you with me we can catch it together."<em>

I look down at out hands.  
><span>And at out fingers that are intertwined.<span>  
><span>I tightened my grip. Yeah...<span>  
><span>This is what I've fought for.<span>  
><span>Thing I always have and alway will protect.<span>

_"The truth always seems to be,  
>right before you, but only if you're willing, to see.<em>

_Where shall we go, the present's here and now.  
>out future is coming towards us, and our destinies.<br>And we continue on with our journies.  
>To the place of eternity, and our endless dream,<br>I wan to chase after it with out letting go of this hand,  
>forever..."<em>

It's still going to take time.  
>But I will heal.<br>And I'm not going to be alone anymore.  
>I have Ichigo. And Ulquiorra in a way.<br>At least I hope so...I hope for my ever watchful guardian angel.

_"From the ocean within the heart.  
>A signal from the ship of light is heard.<br>It is calling out impatiently.  
>It wants to guide us to our dreams."<em>

_I may not be the one.  
>To make her smile or laugh.<br>I have my whole future ahead of me.  
>A new chapter of my life for me to write.<br>Because now I know who I am. And who is a part of me.  
>And that person can now finally rest contented.<em>

_"I cannot afford to hesitate.  
>No more time to just sit and wait.<br>No more excuses, no more lies to hide behind."_

I don't have my shinigami powers.  
><span>Nor do I have any hollow related ones.<span>  
><span>But that doesn't mean that I'm weak or useless.<span>  
><span>It just means that I'll have to continue training.<span>  
><span>So that I will be able to protect her.<span>  
><span>I will truely be 'Ichigo'. Her 'One Protecter'.<span>

_"THe truth that I wanted to see. Is that no one  
>controls my destiny. But me..."<em>

What will I be when I'm older?  
>Where will I go?<br>Who will I meet?  
>As long as I have Ichigo.<br>I believe that I can do anything. Be anything.

_"Let these two different dreams become forever one.  
>Let our hopes banish our fears, as we continue on through life.<br>I know we will find it waiting for us someday.  
>The future that we long for to be, our endless dream.<br>Don't lose hope now, because I know that we will see,  
>it on the sunrise."<em>

_I'm going to be a musician.  
>And play piano, like when he played for her.<em>

I'm going to be a police officer.  
><span>So that I can keep protecting others.<span>

I'm going to be a teacher. Or a doctor.  
>So that I can help others learn from their pasts. And help them heal.<p>

_I'm going to keep singing.  
>And I will remember those who helped me become who I am.<em>

I'm going to keep training.  
><span>So that eventually, I'll have the power to protect again.<span>

I'm going to keep loving, without remembering the scars.  
>So that I can love without remembering the pain.<p>

_"Where shall we go, the present's here and now.  
>out future is coming towards us, and our destinies.<br>And we continue on with our journies.  
>To the place of eternity, and our endless dream,<br>I wan to chase after it with out letting go of this hand,  
>forever..."<em>

**_I'm going to search, find, and live  
>my endless dream...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...Fin...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it folks. I'm not entirely sure how well that ending was but...eh. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated.<strong>

**Hope that you liked it, and I'll see you all soon (I hope :S)**

**Ja ne.**

**-moony**


	24. Symbolism Explained

**THE SYMBOLISM OF THE CHAPTERS EXPLAINED**

**_Chapter 1: Orihime_**

_What I was:_ hidden message- "The princess used to love the prince"

_What I am now:_ hidden message- "I never imagined i'd fall i love with him."

_What I want to be:_ hidden message- "I lost him and I might lose you too."

**_Chapter 2: Ulquiorra_**

_What I used to be:_ shape of the poem- orderly and formal (represents how Ulquiorra used to exist just to fufil Aizen's orders)

_What I am now:_ shape of the poem- scattered and confusing (represents how by meeting Orihime his outlook on life has been drastically changed.)

_What I want to become:_ shape of the poem- the heart (represents that by finally understanding Orihime, he has gained a heart.)

**_Chapter 3: Ichigo_**

_What I was:_ shape of the poem- the capital letter 'I'

_What I am now:_ shape of the poem- Capital letter 'L' bolded letters create the word 'Love'

_What I want to become: _shape of the poem- capital letter 'Y' bolded letters create the word 'You'  
><em>Overall:<em> When just reading the hidden letter/words, the chapter spells out the phrase '**I L**ove **Y**ou'

**_Chapter 4: Replaying_**

Title: reflects on how Orihime cannot seem to get Ulquiorra's words, (the italicized phrases) out of her head because they are (quite literally) replaying.

**_Chapter 5: Protecting_**

_Title:_ Represents what Ichigo wanted to be able to do the most, but after the loss of his shinigami powers felt like he was unable to do.

_Bolded phrases in poem:_ Grimmjow's lines from when they were fighting. First hint that something might be very wrong with Orihime

**_Chapter 6: I am_**

_Hidden message:_ Am I 'okay'? But then why can't I turn away from the past."

**_Chapter 7: Souma Maverick_**

_hidden message:_ The first time I saw her.  
>When Maverick mentions seeing Orihime and noticing her for the first time: Because Ulquiorra died recently, Maverick had no reason to single Orihime out before. But because Ulquiorra's death had occured (and there has been a sufficient time gap for Ulquiorra's 'memory' [like Tom Riddle's memory in harry potter 2] to become planted into his mind) he now is taking an interest in her.<p>

_**Chapter 8:" OI! GOAT CHIN!"**_

_n/a_

**_Chapter 9: We work_**

_"They hurt just as much. Because they feel powerless...Because their friends can't trust feel shunned and hurt, especially if they find out by themselves..." -Ichigo:_ Refering to how he kept his sinigami powers from Tatsuki/ Keigo/ Mizuro. Also refers to how he feels a little towards Orihime, because he knows that she's hiding something, but still doesn't know what.

**_Chapter 10: Darkness_**

_Title:_ Refers to how Orihime's outlook on life had changed to a darker tone after Nnoitora raped her.

_**Chapter 11: Screams**_

_"Inoue! INOUE! ORIHIME!...ORIHIME!"- Ichigo:_ Usually Ichigo calls Orihime ONLY by her last name. When he uses her first name, it is the first hint that he thinks of her in a more romantic way than before, and it is terrifying him that she is screaming and he can't help.

_Orihime's mixed up dialogue: _In the beginning (for the first 8 of her lines), she thinks that she is talking to Nnoitora. For the rest afterwards, she thinks that she is talking to Ulquiorra. This is the first hint that her grasp on reality isn't fully stable (partly because she is waking up from a nightmare, partly because the incident was so scarring that she keeps reliving it over and over again).

**_Chapter 12: I look_**

_Maverick's 'flashes': _refers to how Ulquiorra's memories are slowly becoming part of Maverick's own personality.

_"Tears. Darkness. Pressure. Whiteness. And a candle flame"- Maverick: _Refers to Ulquiorra's final battle with Ichigo. (tears=:he marks on Ulquiorra's face/Darkness: Ulquiorra's rieatsu/ Pressure: the 'nature' of Ulquiorra's rieatsu when going into 'Resurrection Segunda Etapa' (remember that Ishida describes it 'like the weight of the ocean pressing down upon the sky' or something along those lines) Whiteness: the sand/ A candle flame: Orihime's hair (the colour specifically))

_"I remember tears streamind down your face when I said I'd never let you go"- lyrics "Safe and Sound" Taylor Swift:_ Represents how Ulquiorra wanted to protect Orihime. Also forshadowing on how Ulquiorra's feelings can 'overshadow' Maverick's decision making/Is part of Maverick's conscience.

_**Chapter 13: "What happened?"**_

_Capitalized words:_Emphasis on the emotions. (because Orihime cannot fully 'feel' them anymore because she is too scarred over what Nnoitora did to her.)

_**Chapter 14: I watch**_

_Hidden message: _Will he leave me to my nightmares? (refers to Orihime's insecurity)

**_Chapter 15: I sit_**

_Song choice "Gomenasai"-Tatu:_ Refers to how Ulquiorra truely regrets what he had done under Aizen's command. Also is the first major sign that Ulquiorra is 'living' within Maverick.

NOTE: there is supposed to be a time skip between the last chapter and this one( 2 days).

**_Chapter 16: During Lunch_**

_song choice "Hello"-SHINee:_ Represent's Orihime and 'Ulquiorra's' reunion. Also refers to how Maverick feels about introducing himself to Orihime because (like in the song) he is unsure what to do and why he feels this way towards her.

_"Dark black hair. White clothes"- Orihime:_ Represents how Ulquiorra continues to affect Maverick subconsiously (Maverick unconciously dresses like him). Also shows that Orihime's grasp on reality isn't fully stable because she is still living in the past.

**_Chapter 17: Staring_**

In this chapter, Maverick finally realizes that something/someone is calling out to her. It is also revealed that Maverick is an orphan. This is important, because like Ulquiorra, he has no family. (Simliar to how Ulquiorra had no fraccicon)

_**Chapter 18: It was hard**_

_"She is wearing all white. A long whispy top. Loose white pants." -Ichigo: _Refers to how Orihime still has the habit of dressing in a way that is similar to the arrancar uniform that she used to wear when she was kidnapped by Aizen. Also, this obvservance shows that Ichigo now pays attention to even the smallest things when it involves Orihime.

_"Milady"- Ichigo: _word play on Orihime's name ('hime' means 'princess')

_"Kurosaki-ouji" -Orihime: _In reference to Ichigo's word play on her name (he calls her princess, she calls him prince)

_"Orihime/Ichigo"- _Shows that there is a new level of intimacy between the two because of the change in the name usage (Calling another person by their first name signifies that the two people are very close, calling a person by their last name is much more formal).

**_Chapter 19: I force_**

_mi descindiente (my decendant)- _Basically when ulquiorra died, he turned into ashes, not because of ichigo's zanpakuto, but because of the injuries that he sustained when figting ichigo as a vasto lorde. Also, when he died, he died with regrets. So, this is twist/theory: because ulquiorra died this way, he left an 'imprint' or 'echo' for someone else to convey to orihime. Since all the hollows were once human, it is resonable to imagine that ulquiorra has living descendants left on earth. Maverick is ulquiorra's last living descendant, and that was why he kept having those 'siezures' in pervious chapters: he's basically 'seeing' ulquiorra's last/most impacting memories. This is also why he bears a resemblance to ulquiorra. Ulquiorra's full name can also be rearranged to loosely spell 'el que llora lucifer' which means 'he who cries lucifer' which is also inscribed on maverick's bracelet.

So the gist of it is that maverick is ulquiorra's decendant and is the one who is supposed to convey ulquiorra's unsaid feelings to orihime.

_"The green of my eyes reflects off the metal of the bracelet...that is the heirloom of my family" -Maverick: _The reference to the bracelet is significant because it is of the same 'model' as the one that Ulquiorra gives to Orihime when they first meet.

_**Chapter 20: I fidgit**_

_"Ulqui-Souma-kun"- Orihime: _Refers to how Orihime is beginning to realize that there is a connection between the two (although she doesn't know what it is)

_"It's there. THE bracelet"-Orihime:_ Once again: Orihime's grasp of what has already happened and what is happening at the moment isn't coherent.

_"Are you okay Him...Inoue"- Ichigo: _represents how Ichigo wants to use a pet-name for Orihime, but understands that she will take the nickname 'Hime' in the wrong way (because it was what Nnoitora used to call her)

_Ichigo's little speech:_ His attempt to help her heal in his own way.

_**Chapter 21: Your call**_

_song choice "Your Call"- Secondhand Serenade: _Refers to how Maverick understands the role he plays in the Ulqui-hime-ichi love triange (to tell Orihime ulquiorra's unsaid feelings) Also, it is Ulquiorra's/Maverick's way of telling Orihime that it's her decision(to choose him or Ichigo) and that he won't try to convince her into doing anything.

_3rd sanza (not counting song lyrics): _represents how Ulquiorra's 'memory' is able to 'posess' maverick in a way so that he can be there and tell Orihime what he wished that they could've shared.

_**Chapter 22: The lyrics**_

_The kiss: _hows that Orihime is finally beginning to heal from her experience and her past, and is ready to embrace the future.

_**Chapter 23: The Endless Dream**_

_Song choice "owarinai Yume/ Endless Dream": _Represents how the three of them (Ichigo, Orihime and Maverick) all have their own goals and dreams, and how they will do their best to continue forwards without the past experiences that they've had weigh them down or hinder them.

_"And that person can now finally rest contented" -maverick:_refers to how Ulquiorra can now rest in peace because he now has closure. (knows that Orihime is getting better and that she's happy)

**Title: Past, Present, Future**

Represents each of the three main characters:

Orihime is represented by 'Past', because she is unable to forget the pain that she experienced in Las Noches

Maverick is represented by 'Present', because he is the equivalent of Ulquiorra in the 'present' time

Ichigo is represented by 'Future' because he is the one who eventually helps Orhime heal and is the one to help her to move forwards.

* * *

><p><strong>aannddd I think that that's about it...<br>if I missed anything/ something doesn't make sense please send me a pm and I'll try to explain it the best that I can!**

**-moony**


	25. AN

**A/N**

**Hey minna! I know that this story has been in the complete pile for sometime, but I was thinking about going through some edits, like adding a chapter or two, or fixing up some of the poems. Also,I was thinking of starting a sequel for the story, and thanks to that plot bunny, it'll probably be out sometime either this week or week after next (I'll send a shutout on this fic when I do). Just bear in mind that it won't get updated as regularly as PPF, (mostly because of CTF) but I'll do my best once it's out. **

**So, if you guy have any thoughts, questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to either pm me or send a shout via a review :)**

**-moony**


	26. SPECIAL NOTICE

**Whew! It took longer than expected, but I finally got onto a computer. Guess what minnaaa! THE SEQUEL OF 'PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE' IS OFFICIALLY GOING UP ON FANFIC SHORTLY! -gasp!- I'll be giving you all a preview by putting Orihime's poem here first, but if you want to read Ichigo and Maverick's, you'll have to go to the actual story located at: s/8653870/1/Echoes-Decisions-Shadows**

**Here's a sneak peak of Orihime's poem:**

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime<strong>

I

Smile shyly at him as he walks towards me  
>, bag over his shoulder,<br>Scowling as usual. "Ichigo-kun!"

"Can't

You drop the '-kun' part already?"  
>he asks, and his scowl becomes an<br>Amused half smile. "I

Believe

That I don't call you 'Inoue' anymore, right?'  
>He takes my bag out of my hands and<br>I fall in step beside him. "I know, it's just

That

"I've been calling you 'Kurosaki-kun'  
>For so long." I blush slightly.<br>"But don't worry!" I skip in front of him,

"I'm

Working on it!" I promise, striking a cute pose.  
>Ichigo snorts, and I feel like I drank<br>A cup of hot chocolate, with wasabi and red bean paste-my favourite!

"Lucky

Me then." he says, and his half smile  
>Becomes my smile.<br>The one he only shows me. Bright

Enough To

Light up any room.  
>Warm enough to let me know I'm safe,<br>And shown enough to make me feel so lucky I

Have him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanna read more? GO AND CHECK OUT 'ECHOES, DECISIONS, SHADOWS' !<strong>

**-moony**


End file.
